carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
DARP Fanfiction: I Know What I Must Do Now...
I Know What I Must Do Now... By Carnarvan Owen Connor tossed and turned in his sleep. The young man was having a nightmare. He was on a rampage in his wolf form. You see, Owen is a werewolf. He can take a potion to control himself when he’s a wolf but it’s not a guarantee, and in the boy’s dream he was out of control. He was killing his friends and family and a faceless person that was apparently his girlfriend. When the blood comes out his faceless girlfriend’s neck he wakes up with a start. He holds his head in his hands and begins to weep. His shoulders move up and down. “Why?” he mutters to himself his voice thick with sadness. “Why do I have to be a-,” he pushes the pillow between each word. “bloody-,” punch. “Werewolf!” he says as he collapses on his bed, sad, scared and confused. “Everyone I love, or anyone that loves me is putting themselves in harm’s way,” he says sobbing. “I can’t let anyone get hurt for me. But how can I prevent that? Other than living underground and becoming a hermit?” he says sadly as he cries himself back to sleep where more nightmares are surely waiting for him. The next day, Owen was more sleep deprived than normal. His friends noticed this and were concerned for the young werewolf. His friend Malia came up to him, “Owen why are you so sleepy? I know you’re usually tired but you almost passed out in Charms!” “I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all,” he says evasively. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, you know the full moon coming soon and all,” Malia knew about Owen’s condition. “Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that…” “It’s fine, Malia,” Owen says before walking towards his next class. That night Owen had another nightmare. This time it centered around the faceless girlfriend. She was screaming about how even as Owen killed her, she still loved him. This time Owen was treated to waking up the next morning with the blood of his girlfriend on his hands. The pain he felt was so unbearable it made him wake up. He once again started to weep. “How can I avoid this pain?” he sobs. “How?” he cries into his pillow. He then slowly gets an idea, not an ideal one… but it would avoid the hurt pictured in his dream. “I have to swear off romantic love…” he says quietly. “There’s no other way, if I never love someone like that I’ll never be able to kill them…” he says. “I can’t love. It’s the only way to avoid the hurt and pain that will come from it eventually…” he says to nothingness. “I can avoid the hurt of breakups, the longing and all the other hurt that comes from romantic love,” he says stronger. “And most of all I’ll never kill someone I love… if I never loved in the first place,” Category:Fanfiction Category:Owen Connor